<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and i usually don't fall when i try to stand by nunaseaweed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396202">and i usually don't fall when i try to stand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunaseaweed/pseuds/nunaseaweed'>nunaseaweed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunaseaweed/pseuds/nunaseaweed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Biana’s pregnancy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and i usually don't fall when i try to stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Keeper of the Lost Cities. Don’t sue me, I wrote this at 1:00 A.M. I don’t have time for court.<br/>Notes:<br/>-takes place after Chapter 18 and then 17 (yes in that order)<br/>-eight years in the future<br/>-Biana and Dex are married.<br/>-Keefe and Tam have a baby girl (Roselyn!)<br/>-this is gonna have a bunch of breaks cuz it's basically just little scenes from Biana’s pregnancy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Biana rolled around in the bed and plopped her head onto her pillow. Dex’s arm settled across her stomach, and she knew he was awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel good,” Biana complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex immeaditly launched into over-protective husband mode. “Are you okay? Are you sick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Seeing the worried look on his face she added, “I know you’re busy today, so I’ll just go to Elwin myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,  I can take you. It’s not much, just a meeting with Marella-”</span>
</p><p><span>Biana laughed, “Not just Marella, it’s with the rest of  the Councillors too remember?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Dex sighed as he sat up, “I don’t know why they want me there.”</span></p><p><span>“Probably because you’re probably the best evidence of what Marella’s trying to prove. I mean, with your parents, your siblings and then us being a bad match, you know what it's like to be on the other end of Elvin stereotypes and ridicule,” Biana reasoned. “And all Marella is trying to do is convince some of the other, more traditional councillors, that the matchmaking system and stereotypes aren’t right. It’s the reason she became a councillor.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“I guess,” Dex said, giving in.</span></p><p>
  <span>Biana smiled, “Perfect, you go see Marella and friends, and I’ll go to Elwin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better hail me if anythings wrong,” Dex called out as he got up to change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Biana muttered. She wasn’t gonna bother him with anything until he was finished with the Councillors, weather anything was wrong or not. And he knew that.</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>An hour later, Biana sat on a spare bed on the hospital wing as Elwin thought about what happened to her. He had already declared she wasn't sick, but he was convinced there was something else going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he let out a huge gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Am I gonna die!?” Biana spoke frightfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elwin chuckled, “No, of course not. Frankly, quite the opposite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Am I aging backwards like a troll?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Elwin shook his head, “No. You aren’t dying, it’s the opposite. You’re making a life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Biana asked. Elwin only smiled in response. Realization struck, “Oh, oh no.”</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>Dex paced back and forth in front of the couch, muttering colorful words under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know you could say that one,” Biana commented, causing him to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I didn’t either. Lots of surprises today, aren’t there.” He resumed pacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex had only just gotten back from meeting with the Councillors, and had been telling Biana something Marella had said when he realized that she wasn’t really listening. She told him what Elwin had said, and he had been in a dazed state since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could be a fun surprise if you stop acting like it's the worst possible thing in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to Biana, Dex wore an expression of surprise and worry. “Biana, you know I don’t think that,” he spoke as he sat down beside her. “It’s just that I always hoped that I would be alive to see our kid grow up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana rolled her eyes, “Fitz isn’t gonna kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I've done it this time. Considering what he did to that guy who asked you out before Sophie showed up… Tell our kid that their daddy loved them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, we don’t even have any proof that Fitz had anything to do with the fact that the kid stopped talking to me and stayed fifteen feet away from me all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex spoke with thick sarcasm, “Oh we don’t, now do we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, I thought you wanted kids,” Biana reasoned.</span>
</p><p><span>“Biana, I promised you before we got married that we would have kids someday-”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Biana cut Dex off, “Exactly! So it was bound to happen sooner or later.”</span></p><p><span>“No, no no no no no. ‘Someday’ was supposed to be later,” Dex countered. “I had a plan. Wait until Fitz and Sophie have kids, and Fitz becomes the cool dad and starts joking about the kid having a cousin. Then it would’ve technically been his idea, so I’m safe!”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Well, it’s happening now, and we’re gonna tell him soon, so you better work out the best way to do that,” Biana stated, getting up.</span><span><br/></span> <span>Dex looked startled, “Me? He’s </span><em><span>your</span></em><span> brother!”</span></p><p>
  <span>“He’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> your </span>
  </em>
  <span>problem,” Biana argued.</span>
</p><p><span>“Touchè. When do you think you want to tell everyone?” Dex asked.</span><span><br/></span> <span>“In a week.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“That early?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s when the baby turns a month old,” Biana reasoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex smiled, “Always one for sentiment, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, whatever you want,” Dex offered, as he stood up and hugged her. “I’m really happy. Whether I die or not.”</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>Biana popped a ripplefluff in her mouth as she watched Marella try to land one in Keefe’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sitting in Sophie and Fitz's living room, and Fitz was bringing in mallowmelt while Sophie tried to eat it straight from the dish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get a plate Sophie,” Fitz chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph, fine,” Sophie agrees, not before trying one more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz had taken to  baking not long after Keefe had woken up from his coma. He was really good at it, so they were all grateful, but that meant anytime there was anything to worry about, Fitz would be shoving ripplefluffs, mallowmelt and custard burts down their throats. That’s why Sophie and Fitz were the perfect couple. Stress-eating and stress-baking go well together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex also took a ripplefluff as Sophie sat down to scoop mallowmelt into her newly acquired plate. Biana and Dex were sitting on a couch with Keefe and Tam, Linh, Wylie, Fitz and Sophie across from them, and Marella in a chair by herself. The sweets were on the table in between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all got together often, it seemed to be more often since the Sencen’s adopted Roselyn. Biana and Dex decided to take advantage of this, using it to tell their friends about the baby. They didn’t really have a plan, and Biana just wanted to be direct so Dex just sat by her side while she said that there was something she wanted to tell them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a burst of cheers and congratulations, while Fitz just walked silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fitz, stay,” Sophie said, as if she were speaking to a dog.</span>
</p><p><span>Fitz put the fork he was holding down. “I’m not gonna do anything.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Keefe snickered, “I’m sure the guy who still runs if he sees Biana in Atlantis would say otherwise.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Hey, I have nothing to do with that,” Fitz defended.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Marella questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I didn’t touch him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a telepath, you didn’t have to touch him to threaten him,” Tam reasoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I didn’t threaten him, and I’m happy for you. Congratulations, you have 30 seconds,” he added the last part with a glance at Dex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex quickly jumped over the back of the couch and ran out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylie looked at Biana. “You’re not worried about that?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, he’ll be fine,” Biana assured, helping herself to more mallowmelt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple minutes later, Dex came running back in from the kitchen. “Dex, over here,” Sophie shouted, standing by the couch. He ran over to her and they levitated into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Fitz came back in, Sophie waved, dropped them and teleported.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz stared at where they were and muttered, “My own wife. I feel betrayed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The horror,” Marella said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p><span>Linh nodded, “Truly a great catastrophe.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Fitz stuck their tongue out at them and sat down next to Linh. “I did mean it though. I am happy for you,” he told Biana. “And I’m not really mad at Dex.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Then why’d you chase him?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an older brother, it’s what we do,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tam nodded, “He’s not wrong.” Wylie scooted a couple inches away from Linh, who rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p><span>“Marella, you want to help me with the custard bursts?” Fitz asked as he walked towards the kitchen.</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Do I get to lick the spoon?” Marella questioned.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan, then,” she agreed, and followed.</span>
</p><p><span>Dex and Sophie had shown up ten minutes later, and Fitz had patted Dex on the back and congratulated him. Then he told Sophie that he took her mallowmelt.</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Why?” she complained.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Because one, I wanted it, and two, you betrayed me,” he explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, that’s fair. Do I at least get to lick the custard burst spoon?” Sophie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Marella gets it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come?!” she pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz turned to her and stated, “Because she stayed and helped me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie made a ‘hmph’ sound and walked into the living room.</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>A couple of months later, Biana sat on the couch while Dex was making dinner in the kitchen. She had started showing two weeks before, and Keefe and Fitz had started obsessing over her. They went around telling her to put her feet up or offering to give her massages or braid her hair. It was nice and all, but it got annoying sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now she had to tell them something that would only make them obsess more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz</span>
</p><p>
  <span> came in with mallowmelt, Keefe right behind him with the mixing bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be very thankful for this,” Keefe said. “I had to wrench this out of Sophie’s arms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana chuckled and took the bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t your feet up?” Fitz questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t want them to be?” Biana tried. But Fitz glared at her until she propped them up on the table. “I have something to tell you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it about the baby?” Keefe asked.</span>
</p><p><span>“Babies,” Biana corrected.</span><span><br/></span> <span>“What? Wait a minute.” Keefe’s eyes widened.</span></p><p>
  <span>Fitz gasped, “Are you having triplets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Biana’s nod, Keefe fainted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex laughed as he walked over to throw Keefe on a chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding,” Fitz mumbled. “That’s wonderful. I’m gonna go tell Sophie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Biana called, and pointed to Keefe, “Take Keefe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz smiled, threw Keefe over his shoulder, and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana tilted her head back at Dex, who was standing behind her. He gave her a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is gonna be fun, isn’t it,” Biana said as she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex smiled right back, “Definitely.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>